The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting apparatuses for toilet seats. In particular, the present invention relates to a toilet seat mounting device that is configured to be releasable without the need of tools, to facilitate easy and effective cleaning The tool-free releasable mounting devices facilitate the removal of the toilet seat from the toilet and the cleaning of the toilet around the toilet seat mounting area.